hero_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Amarillo Rangers
Founding The Amarillo Rangers are the Texas State sanctioned superhero team. Signed into law on 29th of December, 2003 on the 138th Anniversary of Texas statehood by Governor Rick Perry. The team was formed in wake of the 9/11 attacks on the World Trade Center and Pentagon by Islamic terrorists, funded and trained by VIPER. Governor Perry had this to say at the signing of the law: "At this momentous occassion I would like to quote a few words from Gov. Sam Houston, former President of the Republic of Texas. Sam has been quoted as saying "Texas will again lift its head and stand among the nations. It ought to do so, for no country upon the globe can compare with it in natural advantages". Once again Texas is a leader of the states, a leader in the nation. Here we form the first state sponsored team of superheroes to deal with the ongoing struggles before this nation. It is the first team of its kind in this great United States. May God Bless Texas, and May God Bless the Rangers." ---Gov. Rick Perry, Dec 29th, 2003 The original team was led by Mr. Tex and included Doc Hercules, Lady Luck and Lady Shadow. The biggest test for this newfound team would come not two years later when they would confront perhaps one of the greatest menances on the Earth today, Stormfront. Stormfront has the power to manipulate weather to degrees only once believed to be in the realm of gods. Over the Gulf the Rangers engaged the powerful Stormfront. Hurricane Katrina The four heroes engaged Stormfront out over the sea in hopes of distracting him sufficiently to enable the storm to lesson before it hit land. They would succeed but not wihout first suffering great loss. Mr. Tex was killed by several bolts of lightning striking him at Stormfront's direction. Lady Luck's ability to tag and spot Stormfront even in the storms was what enabled them to drive him off. Doc Hercules ability to take massive damage allowed him to soak up much of the damage. Stormfront injured fled the area. Doc and Lady Luck went to try to rescue their friends. Mr. Tex died in Doc Hercules arms, his next to last words "Is the city safe". Doc with tears in his eyes nodded it was. Mr. Tex smiled and said "Then we did good." and with that he died. The two searched but could not find Lady Shadow in the stormy waters. Doc Hercules and Lady Luck after the deaths of their comrades had put themselves full force into helping the people of the city. Doc would help repair the levies using his great strength to aid the Army Corp of Engineers. Lady Luck would later spot Lady Shadow's body in the city where the water was receding and find that Lady Shadow was making a come back, a week after the storm Lady Shadow was among the living again though it would take her another week to be at full strength. Mr. Tex was buried in Amarillo, Texas at the Amarillo Rangers compound. He was given a full state burial and the flags in Texas flew at half staff the week of his funeral. The day of his funeral President George W. Bush had also ordered all Federal Flags lowered to half staff, and most everyone complied. An analysis of the afermath determined had their been more Rangers then possibly Mr. Tex would not have died. As such the Texas Legislature would pass an expansion of the team and Gov. Perry would sign it into law on December 29th, 2005. This was the first of two expansions, expanding the team from four members unto eight members. Expanding the Team The first expansion occurred on December 29th, 2005 when Governor Perry signed into law the Amarillo Rangers Expansion Act of 2005 which doubled the size of the team from four to eight members. It also provided additional funding towards facilities, staff and transportation for the team to enable them to respond more quickly to emergencies. The new team members joining at this time were Texas Rose,Ghost Cat, J. D. Velarus, Star*Marshal, and Cornerstone. 2010 Expansion Again on December 29th, 2010 the team would again be doubled by Governor Perry signing the Amarillo Rangers Expansion Act of 2010. The success of the expanded team made it a good area to expand in the wake of new threats of terrorism and villiany throughout the land. The new members would be half full time members and half of them reserve members to fill in when others were hurt, or needed vacation time, something that themembers on duty for many years had complained was hard to get. Officially the expansion began on October 11th, 2010 when President Barack Obama cancelled the Constellation program. At that time Chrome had transferred to the Rangers as a reserve member. In December he would gain full status along with Ms. Tex, Twister, and Whisper. Round-Up, Mirror, Lone Star and TheAnswer would become reserve rangers. 2013 Upheavel Burning Man was hired March 17th, 2013 to lead the Rangers. He had been a Border Agent and was looking for new ways to serve with his powers. While it was thought initially it would be a smooth transition it managed to ruffle a few feathers. Ms. Tex citing his flagrant use of mental abilities in violation of the 4th Amendment left the team. Mirror followed her. Burning Man thus effectively replaced Ms. Tex as an active Ranger. No one was recruited to replace Mirror originally due to his reserve status. Thus the team is one person short going into the middle of 2013. On May 1st 2013. Twister would be leading Red Team to defend VIPs at Mayfest encountering the VIPER villian Ripper where a battle broke out. Whisper, Doc Hercules and Ghost Cat were in Red Team at the start of the battle. At the same time Burning Man would be leading Blue Team running into a VIPER flight enroute to inspect the new Ranger mobile HQ. Blue Team would have Lady Shadow, Chrome and Texas rose in it at this time. Lady Luck leading White Team turned leadership of it to Star*Marshall and then went out to eat, before returning they got word that Blue Team was in trouble and possibly Red Team too. Star*Marshall started assembling White Team to discover that J. D. Velarus had disappeared, presumably being led away by his Lantern to some danger. Star*Marshall would call out for Reserves to replenish the team before heading out, Round-Up would answer his call. Cornerstone was a member as well of White Team at this time. Hero Central Days Amarillo Rangers began on Hero Central where it ran until Bobby W announced that Hero Central would be closing down, he having taken over for Dan Smith about a year earlier. With the notice the game was moved to a new board. These are the Comics that took place on Hero Central: *Rangers Red 1 Mayfest 2013 *Rangers Blue 1 *Rangers White 1 *Rangers Danger 1 *Rangers White 2 *Rangers Blue 2 *Solo Rangers 1 Eagle Pass *Flashback Rangers 1 NOPD 1995 *Solo Rangers 2 Pantex Plant *Solo Rangers 3 Big Bend 1 *Solo Rangers 4 Cactus Creek Ranch *Rangers Blue 3 & Rangers White 3 Area 51 *Flashback Rangers 2 Waking Up *Flashback Rangers 3 Stone PI *Flashback Rangers 4 Rains County Mayhem *Solo Rangers 5 Masquerade in Space *Rangers Red 2 Mayfest 2013 *Rangers Blue 4 & Rangers White 4 Area 51 Members *Mr. Tex December 29th, 2003 until August 28th, 2005, KIA *Lady Luck December 29th, 2003 until Present, Active *Doc Hercules December 29th, 2003 until Present, Active *Lady Shadow December 29th, 2003 until Present, Active *Texas Rose December 29th, 2005, until Present, Active *Star*Marshal December 29th, 2005, until Present, Active *Ghost Cat December 29th, 2005, until Present, Active *J. D. Velarus December 29th, 2005, until May 1st, 2013, MIA *Cornerstone December 29th, 2005, until Present, Active *Chrome October 11th, 2010 until December 29th, 2010, Reseves; December 29th 2010 til Present, Active *Ms. Tex December 29th, 2010 until March 17th, 2013, left team when Burning Man brought onboard. Inactive *Twister December 29th, 2010 until Present, Active *Whisper December 29th, 2010 until Present, Active *Round-Up December 29th, 2010 until May 1st 2013, Reserves, May 1st 2013 til Present, Active *Mirror December 29th, 2010 until March 17th, 2013, left with Ms. Tex, Inactive *Lone Star December 29th, 2010 until Present, Reserves *TheAnswer December 29th, 2010 until Present, Reserves *Burning Man March 17th, 2013 until Present Category:Amarillo Rangers